alliance? what alliance? part 2
by bfstall1
Summary: this one has lots of humor in it!


one month has passed since rem's mother was killed now being fully healed rem set's out to find the alliance to get his revenge at his house and in his bed thinking he decides to go get byst's help he get's out of bed put's on his shoes walking downstairs open's the door run's to his friend's house he see's a dog barking at a cat on byst's neighbor's lawn he open's the door to byst house byst is lying on his couch playing a video game when rem asks him to get his revenge

REM; byst! I need your hel- what are you doing?

BYST; pausing the game look's a rem hmm? Oh I m playing sleuther's wanna try?

REM; rem smack's the controller out of byst hand grab's byst by the shirt collar look I don't want to play your game! I need your help to kill the guy who killed my mom got it!

byst nods in agreement cut's to rem and byst in byst's car

REM; hey byst? Won't your parent's mind that we re taking their car?

BYST; nah! They where called for a business thing for 3 month so yeah no parent's for me two... and also rem what ever happen to your dad?

REM; well my mother said when I was born my dad was eager to hold me when a hooded man was sneaking up from behind him he stab him in the back with a knife cutting a hug hole witch he pulled out of his organ's and stepped on them leaving him with second's to live... but it was two late he died right on the ground to make sure he didn't want to leave any evidence of the murder he threw the body into the river it was later to be found by a couple of college student's as they report to the police to see what happen as they got there they took the body to find out who killed him but all luck of finding something was all pointless they gave up and everybody went back to their normal lives I didn't hear about this until 3 year's ago I was absolutely scarred by the whole thing and now seeing my mother like this I just feel very alone right now...

BYST; dude... look at me!

REM; look's at byst

BYST; you still got me!

REM; yeah thanks man!

BYST; nods at rem so you ready?

BYST; yes!

byst start's the car pull's the car back straightens it and then drive's they go around town to see what people know they ask a old lady a mail man a little girl a emo kid and a shady old guy but none of them had nothing interesting to say to them as all hope was glowing thin rem and byst see house called ms masire the fortune teller they seem a little biased towards it but it is worth a shot byst park's the car in her yard they get out of the car and walk's into the weird house

MASIRE; ah welcome children! And what can I do for you two tonight?

REM; well you see-

MASIRE; she shh's rem up she rub's the ball shh! I can see into your soul!

byst roll's his eye's in her word's

MASIRE; now child look into the ball and tell me what do you see?

rem look's into it and sees REM; um I don't see anything...

MASIRE; hmm interesting...

REM; what? What is it?

MASIRE; the ball ses you must pay the fortune teller 50 dollar's!

REM; all I got is 30!

ms masire kick's rem and byst out of her house byst and rem land on the grass

MASIRE; I don't ever want to see you two again! slam's door in anger

REM; well that turned out just perfect huh?

BYST; no it did not!

REM; got any other idea's ?

BYST; well we could ask that hobo over there? show's a hobo near a flaming trash can trying to cook his food rem and byst go up to the him

REM; um excuse me sir I was hoping you know where I can find somebody?

HOBO JIM; boy didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk to stranger's?

REM; my mom is dead!

HOBO JIM; oh!... I m so sorry for your loss!

REM; yeah well... look can you help us or not?

HOBO JIM; well what did the guy look like?

REM; I couldn't see his face but I got a good look at his clothes he was wearing a gray jacket and black pant's but that's all I seem to remember what about you byst?

BYST; now that you mention it I do remember him having pink shoes rem giggling to what byst said about the shoes

REM; pink! Really!

BYST; yes! May I continue?

REM; go on please! I really want to know what's going to happen!

BYST; with an annoyed look on his face anyway! I also saw black gloves but that's it

HOBO JIM; hmmm I think I know someone who can help you

REM; you do! rem quickly run's towards him grabbing him by his shoulders only for jim to grab his arm's and pushes him back

HOBO JIM; boy you better get your hand's of me! Before I whup your butt!

BYST; um you'll have to excuse my friend here he's a little emotional...

HOBO JIM; it's alright! Now here! hand's rem a piece of paper

REM; what is it?

HOBO JIM; it's something that will help you!

BYST; please tell me that isn't marijuana!

rem open's the paper to find letters on it

BYST; phew! For a second I thought it was drug's!

rem reads the letter

REM; for those of you who want to get your revenge please go to madam maggia at the end of the town and also she work's cheap! Sweet! Alright byst let's go!

BYST; roger that!

REM; never say that again!

BYST; eh fine!

as rem and byst leave jim is reveled to be a member of the alliance he proceeds to call them through a speaker in his jacket

JIM; the two fish heads are in for the take down!

LEADER LYDER from the speakers what the hell are you talking about?

JIM; um never mind sir... jim over and out! cut's to rem and byst at madam maggia place byst park's the car on her lawn they get out and walk into the strange house

MADAM MAGGIA; ah! Welcome my dears to lovely home for all see!

BYST; byst look's around the house and sees a lot of cobwebs and old plate's I can see you don't get a lot visitor s here huh?

MADAM MAGGIA; you are a very rude boy!

BYST; and you are a very ugly lady!

MADAM MAGGIA; just for that comment I should cast both of you out!

REM; please forgive him he can an idiot sometimes...

BYST; hey!

MADAM MAGGIA; very well you two can stay unless there are other thing's you would like to say to me?

BYST; well-

REM; rem covers byst mouth nope! that's it!

MADAM MAGGIA; alright then now before I help you'll need to pay for my service's! How much do you have in your pocket?

REM; rem pull's out his wallet um 30 dollars?

MADAM MAGGIA; ah now that will do! I m finna tell you a story and if one you need's to go to the bathroom do it now!

REM; hmmm I m good how's about you byst?

BYST; I m good to!

MADAM MAGGIA; excellent let us begin! 17 years ago a strange man named lyder merni was a drug pedophile who use abuse and molest kid's to his liking until the police found out were his hideout was they came in and arrested lyder he was sentenced to 5 year's in jail kid's went back to their family;s and as the 5 years were up he was released now started and alliance to kill the people who wrong him or have not done what he has ask now his servant;s do the killing for him and that's pretty much for all I remember anyway...

REM; maybe that's the same alliance to whom killed my mom but still why didn't that guy kill me when he had the chance?

BYST; as I recall he said he was 'in a good mood'

REM; well thank you madam maggia! I really appreciate this!

rem and byst walk out of the house and to the car

MADAM MAGGIA; no problem dears! Just don't let the door hit your butt's on the way out!

REM; what a nice lady!

BYST; yeah but she's still ugly!

MADAM MAGGIA; I heard that!

with shocked look's on their face's they decide to run fast to the car and byst and rem are off!

[THE END OF PART 2 PART 3 WILL BE UP SOON... WRITTEN BY BFSTALL1] 


End file.
